Celestial Chaos
Celestial Chaos is a War Mode Post-Oof Spirit event that is similar to a mix between the Oof Attack, Martian Madness, and the Celestial Events but much harder. Players can only summon this event during the night with the Alien Battle Standard (dropped from My Dad) but it lasts for a very long time depending on how fast the player kills all pillars. It includes very hard events and many types of enemies. It is necessary for game progression, as some materials from Celestial Chaos events are used in endgame items. It has four pillars, the Venussian Pillar, the Andromeda Pillar, the Jupiterian Pillar and the Sun Pillar. Venussian Pillar The Venussian Pillar will spawn immediately when the event begins. This pillar is focused on Melee, Ranged and Magic. It has 1000000 HP. Unlike the celestial pillars, the pillar can be damaged immediately and will keep on creating enemies until it dies. The sky will turn orange and the player will get the Condensed Atmosphere effect, that decreases their health by 2 every 8 seconds (ignoring defense). In Destructomode and above, this becomes 8 every 2 seconds. The first miniboss that will spawn is the Venussian Saucer. The Venussian Saucer acts similiarly to the Martian Saucer, but has a ring around it that will give the player the Venus Poison debuff, basically like poison but it deals 56 damage every second. The Venussian Saucer is also much, much faster, larger and deals more damage. Within 10 seconds of one dying, another two Venussian Saucers will spawn, which then continues to three and then finally to four, but only if the Venussian Pillar is not dead yet. In this part of the event, Venus Essence will drop. Enemies (Venussian Pillar) Venus Clingers will spawn. These are celestial versions of Angry Trappers. Venus Shielders will also spawn. These are celestial versions of Demon Eyes with shields. Venus Slimes and Poisonous Gas Anomalies will spawn too. Andromedian Pillar The Andromedian Pillar will spawn upon the Venussian Pillar's death. This pillar is focused on Summoning and Defense not only of the player, but their house. The sky will turn purple, and the player will get The World Swallowed effect, which makes their eyesight worse and makes the world appear to shake around. Similarly to the Venussian Pillar, enemies will spawn. Andromedia Essence will drop from enemies. Andromedian Biters, Andromeda Smiters and Andromeda Flighters will spawn. Andromeda Jellyfish will spawn in the ocean and a Black Hole will appear in the sky. Andromeda Biters: Act like a normal enemy with Fighter A.I, but if they are far away from the player, they will turn into a monster similar to Pac-Man but with teeth and chase the player like a Biome Mimic. They have 2500 / 5000 health. Andromeda Smiters: Act like a creature hovering above the player. They shoot lightning bolts that easily break wood and dirt. It is recommended to make a arena of stone so that they don't destroy your beautiful house. They have 800 / 1600 health... thank god that is the lowest! Andromeda Flighters: Fly above the sky and shoot Androbombs at the player that deal 300 / 600 damage and destroy many tiles. Once again it is recommended to make a arena, a thick one. They have 2800 / 5600 health. Andromeda Jellyfish: Much bigger than normal jellyfish. If they are near to the player they will chase them, going through tiles and shoot Jelly Bombs, that deal 200 / 400 damage, inflict Stung, and destroy some tiles. They have 1500 / 3000 health. Black Holes: Counts as a miniboss. Will swallow everything in their range, but they only stay in the sky and don't move, however, they can destroy your entire world. They will grow everytime they eat something. And they are immortal. However, they will slowly damage themselves with radiation. So if you leave a Black Hole alone, it will die.